Unrivaled Wars: Zero Hour
by Neckar Unrivaled
Summary: Zero Hour is was the end of the Onslaught storyline I wrote back in April, sort of a end point I wanted to get to, its more of the even then a story itself. Much as changed and many will tell you they are happy this is not the end of the Onslaught Stroy.


**Unrivaled Wars: Zero Hour**

**Rated PG-13 for language and violence**

_I wrote this chapter when I came up with the whole "Onslaught" idea and for the most part this was the ending I was shooting for. However as the story has gone, I see it not going this way at all. I think its fun to see where my thoughts and ideas where back in April and now that we're we'll into July._

The Onslaught of our own hearts

Everyday I wake up into a world full of hate and darkness, I watch on as people close to me fall into darkness and died. People I loved over come with fear and guilt. I was born a monster, I was prevented from having a love of my own, a family. I wasn't ready to deal with it. I gave into the darkness, I killed for the reason to take what I wanted.

Then something happened, I met someone, someone who changed my life, gave me a path. This person at the time was known as Darth Rage. he showed me that there was more to life then simply the next kill or the next mission. He was a Dark Lord of the Sith, yet he acted kind and was understanding. Over the years I watched as his power grew and people flocked to him. At first I wanted that, I wanted to better then him. For a time I became forgotten to the winds of time. It was only in death did I find peace within myself and my own heart. It was then I knew what I had to do, it was then that I knew that I was forever lost in time, lost to a battle against an enemy that had unlimited power. He wanted nothing but to destroy what Rage stood for, his family, his friends, his loved ones.

Many people stood by his side and where ready to die for him, it was something I never understood until I myself made that stand. I stood against Onslaught, a powerful being, a god in the eyes of men. Alone I was, I looked back and no one came, I was forgotten.

I held my ground against Onslaught, fighting not for myself, not for my own love but for the love of others. So that the future, the next generation could grow up, find love and live a long life together. It was my only gift, my way to redeem myself and hope that someday they could forgive me. But I had to forgive myself first.

Onslaught was powerful, but my love for my friends, people I looked at and thought, maybe in another life we could have been together. My armor was failing, even the most advance technology in 100 years couldn't stand against his power. I felt weak, and cried out for help in the force. I got no help, nothing came. I felt like I was ready to break under the weight of the task I took on all alone. The end was near.

In the final hour, I looked into Onslaughts eyes, reach down deep in side, to find the missing part of myself, the part someone could have loved, someone could have called friend. I was hurting, but it no longer mattered. I died once before, I did not fear death but welcomed it. Into the fires of hell I take him and forever in time I fight Onslaught, if only for a short time peace could overcome.

In a flash of light the outcome of the battle came, and when it was over I stood there alone, no Onslaught, no friends, no loved ones. I looked into the black sky wondering what happen. I then felt a hard thumb in my heart. It was at that point I understood. There never was an Onslaught, no threat other then my own. I was the darkness, the very thing I was fighting to save, the one soul that was causing so much pain and suffering was me, Matrix Unrivaled. I ripped off what was left of my armor and drop to my knees. How could I had been so blind to the truth. So many had lost their lives because of me?

There was only one thing I could do. I overloaded my CTR chest unit. Within moments, it exploded, killing me and the planet I was on, the Onslaught was over. For the years to come no one remembered my name, they didn't remember Onslaught, it was like it never happen. I didn't become one with the Force, I lay within a world alone, forever to walk my own shadow, to repeat my mistakes over and over. That was my hell, forever I stood in Darkness.

_- Unrivaled Wars: Onslaught Final Chapter: Zero Hour_


End file.
